Matrimonio por conveniencia
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Saori necesita escapar de los constantes intentos de Tatsumi por encontrarle esposo, y quiere que Seiya le ayude. Él lo haría encantado, si no fuera por una cosa: es su hermano! UA. Cap 6 arriba! POR FIN!
1. Prologo

**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

Era una noche tormentosa, el viento sonaba con fuerza y las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban con fuerza en el tejado.

Seiya forcejeó un poco antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Algo no estaba bien, pensó al notar que la cerradura no estaba puesta. Entró con cautela, esperando a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Un tenue aroma a lavanda invadió su nariz al llegar a su habitación, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras observaba la figura que descansaba tranquilamente en su cama. No podía ser posible! ¿Qué hacía esa chica, aquella por la que había dejado la casa paterna, en su apartamento?

Dentro de su conmoción, Seiya no vio el montón de cosas que estaban tiradas en su piso, lo que hizo que tropezara ruidosamente. La pequeña figura comenzó a asomarse entre las sábanas, con ojos somnolientos.

-Onii-chan?

Seiya la miró con rabia, cómo odiaba que lo llamara así.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Saori?

La joven le devolvió una brillante mirada azul, mientras sonreía apenada. Era obvio que su hermano no estaba de buen humor.

_Continuará._

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, esto es un pequeño adelanto de mi próxima historia, que nació en una noche de lluvia tal y como se describe en un principio. Es un Universo Alterno con los personajes de Saint Seiya, propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada, y también es un SeiyaXSaori. Cuéntenme qué les parece el comienzo! Abrazos a todos.


	2. 1 Tienes mucho que explicar

**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**TIENES MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR**

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que la chica se fugó de la casa y se dieron cuenta casi doce horas después?

Al otro lado del teléfono Shun pasó saliva, intentando encontrar una explicación razonable para darle a su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Y EN NINGÚN MOMENTO SE LES OCURRIÓ AVISARME?!

-Pero, ¿por qué habríamos de hacerlo, Seiya? Si hace mucho tiempo no pasas ni siquiera por la casa.

-Aún así, ella es mi… – Seiya se atragantó con la palabra, decidiendo cambiar de expresión- ella es una Kido, por supuesto que lo que le pase me afecta.

-Pero Seiya

-¡PERO NADA! ¡TE ESPERO EN EL APARTAMENTO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, Y NO LE DIGAS NADA A TATSUMI!¡ NO QUIERO QUE VENGA!- respondió el joven, colgando con fuerza el teléfono.

El joven se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, y suspiró antes de decidirse a regresar a la habitación, sin embargo, la encontró vacía. ¿Qué se habría hecho ahora esta niña?

Encontró la respuesta al ubicar un ligero canturreo que salía de su cocina.

-Saori, ¿qué… estás haciendo?

En la mesa de la cocina, estaba primorosamente servido el desayuno: huevos revueltos, salchichas, queso, y una jarra de jugo de naranja, recién exprimido, a juzgar por los restos en la basura.

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto? – preguntó el joven mirando con desconfianza la comida.

-Mientras gritabas a nuestro hermano, Onii-chan. Siéntate, por favor, te aseguro que todo está delicioso.

Y así era, decidió el joven, tras probar un poco de cada cosa.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? La última vez tus platos era verdaderamente… diferentes.

-Eran terribles, onii-chan, puedes decirlo sin pena. Aprendí a cocinar en la preparatoria.

Seiya la miró, Shun estaba en lo cierto, habían pasado muchos años, y casi nada quedaba ya de la niña que había dejado al salir de casa, ahora una hermosa jovencita estaba frente a él, y antiguas mariposas se revolvieron en su estómago, al notar la gracia con la que había crecido. Parpadeó fuertemente al ver cómo, sin darse cuenta, la chica había pasado de estar frente a él, a estar a su lado, MUY a su lado.

-¿Queeé pasa? – preguntó, pasando saliva nuevamente.

-Nada, es sólo que te quedaste mirando a los lejos de una forma muy extraña, onii-chan- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Pero, ¡onii-chan!- respondió ella, haciendo puchero.

Seiya estuvo a punto de regañarla nuevamente, pero era demasiado divertido ver esa expresión. Decidió cambiar de tema, mientras terminaba su desayuno:

-Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué escapaste de casa? ¿Y cómo demonios hiciste para que Tatsumi no se diera cuenta?

Saori sonrió traviesamente, mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a Seiya.

-En realidad fue muy fácil, lo único que tuve que hacer fue cruzar mis agendas, así todos pensaban que estaba con alguien más.

.Ya veo, por eso sólo se dieron cuenta hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Bastante ingenioso, debes ser bastante buena con los sistemas de la compañía- dijo, mirándola con inquietud – supongo que así fue como conseguiste mi dirección.

-Gomen ne, onii-chan. Sé que no querías que nadie te molestara, pero… no tenía otro sitio a dónde ir, a nadie se le habría ocurrido buscarme acá.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que te devolvería a casa apenas te descubriera?

-Bueno, esperaba convencerte para que te unieras a mi causa antes que eso pasara. Es en realidad muy justa- dijo la joven, adoptando una expresión muy seria, por primera vez desde que estaban hablando.

Seiya la miró con atención, sus ojos reflejando multitud de emociones conforme ella contaba su historia, pasando de la risa a la indignación y de allí a un completo asombro por la joven que estaba frente a él.

-Y por eso pensé que podrías ayudarme, ¿ne?

El brillo de sus ojos azules le capturó por completo mientras asentía.

Oh cielos! Acababa de meterse en un gran, gran problema.

¿Podría ayudarle Shun a salir de esto?

Como en respuesta a sus plegarias, el timbre sonó fuertemente, haciéndolo levantarse de un salto. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de ir a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hermano! – le saludó Shun con alegría, mientras le abrazaba – ¡hace mucho no te veía!

Seiya sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su hermano menor. Tal vez podría sentirse más feliz de reencontrarse con su familia, si no estuviera _ella_ de por medio.

-Shun, hermano, ¡tienes que llevártela de aquí! – le susurró, viendo como Saori se acercaba, prevenida.

Shun asintió, tan comprensivo como siempre. Suponía que para su hermano mayor encontrarse a la chica en su casa, bueno, y también en su cama, no había sido nada agradable.

Desafortunadamente, esta vez la joven tenía algo de razón.

-Te lo advierto Shun, ¡no volveré a esa casa! ¡Tatsumi no podrá seguir tratando conmigo como si fuera una propiedad más a la venta! ¡Primero muerta, antes que dejarle casarme!

El peliverde suspiró, identificando la causa del problema. Debió haber sospechado algo cuando esa misma semana Saori no había protestado frente a una nueva visita de parte de Julián Solo, acompañado de múltiples regalos.

-Nadie permitirá eso, Saori, pero no puedes andar huyendo de caso, después de todo Tatsumi es tu tutor legal.

-¡Pero ya casi tengo 18! ¿No debería poder hacer algo por mí misma?- dijo la chica, mientras miraba a Seiya en busca de apoyo.

Este sólo atinó a levantar una ceja. Saori ya tenía 18? En su cabeza seguía viéndola como la niña de 12 años que tenía cuando dejó la mansión familiar, al cumplir él mismo sus 18 años. En ese entonces, había contado con el apoyo de su hermano mayor, Ikki, quien tenía su custodia tras la muerte de Mitsumasa Kido, y le había asignado una pensión para que él pudiera hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Pero suponía que en el caso de Saori era diferente. La responsabilidad legal de la, en ese entonces, niña había sido dejada a Tatsumi, empleado leal a Mitsumasa, en un 75% y la restante a Ikki, pero en realidad, había sido el antiguo mayordomo quien había tomado todas las decisiones, estando Ikki demasiado ocupado con el mantenimiento del emporio Kido.

Así, Saori había crecido como una princesa, con tutores privados en casa, mientras todos los demás habían ido al instituto; aprendiendo idiomas, equitación y todas aquellas artes femeninas que harían de ella una heredera idónea del imperio. Sin embargo, sólo con verla, Seiya podía decir que algo había salido mal en el plan de Tatsumi. Enfundada en unos cortos jeans, y con el cabello en capas y lleno de reflejos de diferentes colores, la joven que tenía frente a sus ojos era muy diferente a la princesita que había dejado en casa.

-Por favor Seiya-susurró la joven- debes ayudarme, no quiero seguir en la casa teniendo que recibir las visitas de todas esas niñas tontas que sólo quieren que salga con ellas en las revistas, y todos los jóvenes que sólo quieren casarse conmigo por mi fortuna.

Seiya supuso que se merecía la mirada de recriminación que le dirigía Shun en esos momentos. Después de todo, él había salido de casa tras cumplir sus 18 y nada había pasado. Sin embargo, sus razones habían sido muy diferentes… Razones que se había empeñado en que Saori no conociera.

-Bueno-comenzó, aclarándose la garganta- debe haber alguna forma de arreglar esto, para que todos queden felices.

-Sí la hay – respondió la joven- ya la he encontrado.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Saori- dijo Shun- y, ¿cuál es?

-¡Debo vivir con Seiya!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, a cuál de los dos más pálido y asustado, mientras Saori no entendía el por qué de su reacción.

-¿No lo comprenden? La única forma en que Tatsumi me deje salir de casa es si estoy con alguien de la familia, y pues Onii-chan es el único que no vive en la mansión.

-Pero Saori- dijo Shun- eso no se vería nada bien, una joven como tú viviendo con un joven como Seiya… le daría mucho de qué hablar a la prensa.

-Pero Seiya es mi hermano…

-¡YO NO SOY TU HERMANO, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡YA TE LO DIJE CUANDO ÉRAMOS PEQUEÑOS Y TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR AHORA! ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE UTILICES TODA LA INTELIGENCIA QUE SE SUPONE QUE TIENES PARA ENCONTRAR OTRA SALIDA A ESTE ENREDO, PORQUE CUANDO REGRESE NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉS ACÁ! – dijo el joven, cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de él.

Saori sintió como lentamente las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras Shun le abrazaba, consolador. No lo entendía, de pequeños Seiya había sido su principal protector, su alcahueta, su brillante caballero en armadura plateada. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado en los últimos seis años? Siempre había pensado que la culpa era de Tatsumi, ocupado siempre en alejarlos, hasta hacer enojar tanto a Seiya que se había ido de la casa, sin siquiera despedirse. Durante todo el tiempo que había demorado en desarrollar este plan para acercarse de nuevo a él, pensó que la recibiría y la apoyaría sin dudarlo, como antes, y que la salvaría del constante asedio que significaba Julián Solo en su vida, y ahora salía con esto?

-No lo entiendo Shun, ¿por qué?- susurró mientras dejaba salir toda la angustia que tenía dentro.

El joven sólo pudo profundizar más su abrazo, preguntándose a sí mismo de qué manera podía arreglarse este enredo, si llevaba ya más de 6 años…

Ajeno a lo que sucedía en su apartamento, Seiya miraba a lo lejos desde la terraza del edificio, arrepentido por su estallido, la había lastimado y lo sabía, pero no conocía otra forma de comportarse con ella. O estando a su lado, o en su contra. La primera no era posible, entonces sólo quedaba la segunda. No había otra manera. Tenía que alejarse de ella.

Así, tal vez se le olvidaría, que la amaba.

_Continuará._

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos! Estoy muy feliz con el apoyo que tuvo el prólogo a pesar de lo cortito que fue! Así que aquí está este capítulo, un poco más largo, aunque no tanto (no se me dan las historias supremamente largas :P), que espero que les haya gustado. Es una historia loca, lo sé pero se irá aclarando cada vez más en cada capítulo. En el próximo Ikki aparece en escena, a ver si logra desenredar un poco esto. Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada, y la historia salió de mi loco cerebro. Abrazos y hasta la próxima!


	3. 2 Ella no es una Kido

**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**ELLA NO ES UNA KIDO**

Tal vez era iluso de su parte pensar que podría olvidar lo que sentía por ella.

En seis años alejado no creía haber avanzado mucho; lo único que había logrado era enterrar esos sentimientos, pero todo había sido para nada, en 8 horas a su lado, Saori había logrado que todo ese arduo trabajo se fuera al piso.

Sí, era muy tonto de su parte, concluyó, y también muy infantil, y él ya no era ese adolescente de hace 6 años, y esa no era la forma de comportarse con una joven, y mucho menos con la joven que amaba.

Seiya suspiró mientras bajaba despacio las escaleras, dispuesto a disculparse y a ayudar a encontrar una solución al enredo en que se había convertido la vida de Saori. Sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor saliendo de su apartamento.

-Y bien, eso será lo que harán- afirmó Ikki con voz muy segura.

-¿Y qué cosa será eso?- preguntó Seiya, dubitativo.

El mayor de los Kiddo giró para enfrentarse a su hermano del medio, con una expresión tan amenazadora que Seiya quedó en silencio automático.

-Mi querido hermano, ¡qué alegría verte!- contestó Ikki, con una voz cargada de sarcasmo- precisamente estábamos hablando de ti.

Por encima de su hombro, Seiya alcanzó a ver a Shun y a Saori. El primero, con el rostro lleno de resignación, mientras un hermoso brillo de esperanza llenaba los azules ojos de la chica. Esto no podía traer nada bueno.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó, comenzando ya a ponerse nervioso.

Ikki sólo sonrió, mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, llevándoselo a un lado para conversar.

-Verás, Seiya…

El joven escuchó atentamente las palabras de su hermano mayor, mientras su rostro cambiaba progresivamente de un enojado rojo a un pálido verde.

Saori los miraba expectante, tratando de descifrar algo de lo que estaban hablando sus hermanos; se preguntaba si Seiya aceptaría la alternativa que planteaba Ikki. Pero, por supuesto, ¡tenía que hacerlo! ¡No había otra opción!

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro cuando vio como los hombros de Seiya descendían, adoptando una postura de resignación. ¿Qué le había dicho Ikki para que aceptara? Se preguntó curiosa, pero muy feliz.

Sin embargo, la felicidad duró muy poco, al regresar nuevamente con ellos los ojos chocolate de Seiya mostraban una angustia que ella jamás había visto. ¿Acaso era tan terrible para él estar con ella?

-Bien chicos- continuó Ikki con su firme voz- entonces está decidido: Saori, te mudarás a uno de los apartamentos de la compañía, con Seiya y Shun; Seiya, por ser el mayor, te encargarás de ayudarle a Saori con sus trámites para la universidad y todos los requisitos que deba presentar, tampoco estaría de más que empieces a participar de los asuntos de las empresas, ya tienes edad para ello; Shun, como irá a tu misma universidad te encargarás de acompañarla y cuidarla, mucho cuidado con los papparazzi; Saori, espero que aproveches esta oportunidad, porque ante la primera falla volverás a la mansión. Iremos a hablar con Tatsumi, y a que comiencen a empacar.

-Yo paso – dijo Seiya- no tengo nada que ir a decirle a Tatsumi, y mis cosas están acá.

Ikki lo miró molesto, dispuesto a obligarle pero se detuvo gracias a la comprensiva mirada de Shun, que parecía decirle "Dejémoslo solo un rato, ya ha tenido suficiente y esto es sólo el comienzo".

-Está bien, vendremos por ti en la tarde. ¿Saori? ¿Dónde estás?

-Disculpa hermano, estaba recogiendo mis cosas.

La joven se despidió de Seiya con un ligero beso en la mejilla, apenas correspondido por éste, quien sencillamente se desplomó en el suelo tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Pensó con angustia. Estaba atrapado entre la promesa que le había hecho a Ikki hace seis años y sus más fuertes instintos que le decían que debía aprovechar este momento y salir corriendo.

"Déjame salir de casa por favor, te juro que cuando me necesites haré lo que quieras"

No había sido justo que Ikki usara esa promesa justo para obligar a Seiya a estar cerca de quien más deseaba alejarse en todo el mundo. Pero claro, Ikki no lo sabía, sólo Shun sabía la razón por la cual él había huido de casa, al menos era una suerte contar con su compañía. Tal vez él se encargaría de mantener a Saori a raya…

O tal vez la ayuda de Shun no sería suficiente, pensó, al llegar a su habitación y encontrarse con una antigua foto encima de la cama. Había sido tomada cuando él tenía 10 años, y Saori 4. Ya para ese entonces ella era el centro de su vida, y la nena arrasaba con la mansión, siempre con él detrás. La verdad es que la relación que Saori tenía con él, no la tenía con ninguno de los demás, ni siquiera con Shun a quien era más cercano en edad, o con Shiryu, Hyoga o Ikki, que eran los mayores.

Saori le quería y él a ella… pero con los años se dio cuenta que no era en la forma en que debía, y cuando cumplió los dieciocho decidió alejarse de ella. Pero ahora…

"Espero que alguna vez podamos volver a esta época". Le había escrito la chica por detrás de la foto… pero eso era imposible, porque incluso a esa edad un incipiente amor ya se había empezado a formar.

Con tristeza guardó la foto en uno de sus viejos libros, a la vez que comenzaba a acumular cosas para empacarlas. Lo único que pedía era salir medianamente vivo de todo esto.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kido, Saori alcanzaba a escuchar desde su ventana los gritos que Tatsumi daba desde la biblioteca.

-¡Ella está bajo mi protección! Necesitas mi autorización para esto, ¡y no te la doy!

-No la necesito Tatsumi, ya he consultado con los abogados – respondía Ikki en un tono firme, aunque más bajo- Saori ya cumplió 18 años con lo que legalmente ya es una adulta, si bien sólo podrá obtener su fideicomiso hasta los 21 y tú tendrás que velar por sus intereses económicos hasta entonces; pero en cuanto a su vida, ya es libre de hacer lo que quiera con ella, y antes que cometa otra locura, como fugarse de casa e irse a un lugar más lejano, prefiero que se quede con los chicos. Y ciertamente, prefiero que haga eso a que la sigas mostrando como una res en venta.

Tatsumi pasó saliva, enfrentándose a la mirada de Ikki. En muchas cosas el mayor de los herederos le recordaba a su antiguo señor, Mitsumasa.

-No creas que he pasado por alto lo que tratas de hacer con el tal Julián Solo, pero me he hecho a un lado hasta ahora porque pensé que Saori disfrutaba de su compañía, pero ya que no es cierto, prefiero que se aleje de esta casa y viva un poco en el mundo real, seguro le hará bien. Esta mansión debe ser asfixiante para una chica tan joven.

-¡Pero la estás enviando a vivir con dos hombres!

-La estoy enviando a vivir con sus hermanos, el más cercano a ella en edad, y el que mejor la puede cuidar.

-¡Ellos no son sus hermanos! Y la señorita, la señorita…

-Basta ya Tatsumi, no quiero escuchar otra vez esa locura con Saori, tal vez ella no tenga nuestra sangre, pero es nuestra hermana, nos hemos criado con ella, y es una Kido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los chicos la sabrán cuidar bien, y es la última palabra que quiero oír al respecto.

Tatsumi bajó la cabeza derrotado. Ikki seguramente se reiría de él cuando le dijera la verdadera razón por la cual Saori no podía ir a vivir con Seiya. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo que habían pasado separados le hubiera servido a la señorita para superar ese tonto enamoramiento infantil que tenía con el joven Kido.

En su habitación, Saori sonrió al percibir el silencio en la mansión. Eso sólo podía significar que la decisión de Ikki ya había sido aceptada. A partir de ahora era libre, para hacer lo que quisiera, dentro de los límites que el mayor de los Kido le imponía. Era un poco difícil pensar en él como su hermano, Ikki era ya demasiado mayor cuando ella había llegado a la mansión, y si bien nunca le había demostrado mayor afecto, sabía que haría todo lo posible por cumplir la palabra que le había dado a su padre antes de morir. Cuidaría de ella así como de sus hermanos, y haría todo lo posible para que fueran felices.

De alguna forma, Saori sentía que Mitsumasa habría sido el único que le hubiera dicho que lo que sentía no estaba mal. Que le habría recordado con firmeza que ella no tenía ni un mililitro de sangre Kido en sus venas, y que incluso habría accedido a que ella recobrara su antiguo apellido. Pero Mitsumasa había muerto hace ya 8 años, y sus instrucciones con respecto a ella habían sido muy claras: para todos los efectos legales ella era una Kido, y lo seguiría siendo a fin de no perder su parte de la herencia.

Mitsumasa había tomado todas las medidas necesarias para protegerla y ella se lo agradecía. Sin embargo, había algo que él no había tenido en cuenta, y por lo cual ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que el apellido Kido significaba: sin quererlo, ella se había enamorado de Seiya, y por eso no era posible seguir así, con él como si fuera uno de sus hermanos.

Su plan había comenzado a funcionar tal y como ella lo había previsto. No había previsto a Shun en él, pero estaba segura que el menor de los Kido no iba a ser un problema, ni mucho menos un obstáculo para alcanzar su meta: enamorar a Seiya Kido.

Continuará

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! En verdad, he leído muchas novelas tipo Harlequín, así que esta historia será de ese estilo de novelones, en el que todo parece estar sumamente enredado, pero al final todo sale bien :D creo firmemente en los finales felices y en Seiya&Saori :D hasta el momento la pequeña Kido no ha mostrado ser muy diferente a lo que ya conocíamos: una niña manipuladora y caprichosa, pero todo tiene un por qué, su gran amor por Seiya. Mientras tanto, él parece estar atrapado en la red que la chica le ha lanzado, pero algo pasará en próximos capítulos que hará que Seiya tenga el sartén por el mango. Espero que continúen acompañándome. ¡Abrazos! ¡Iré a contestar reviews! xD

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._


	4. 3 Moveing on

**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**MOV(E)IN(G) ON***

Saori suspiró tras dejar la última caja sobre la mesa y se dejó caer a sí misma en el piso, apoyándose en la puerta cerrada. Desde allí podía divisar toda su habitación, era bastante grande y contaba además con balcón propio. El panorama era desesperanzado: cajas y bolsas por doquier, una cama armada pero sin hacer, y sin embargo, la joven sonrió al encontrar con su mirada una fotografía sobre su mesita de noche. Era igual a la que había dejado en casa de Seiya, de la época en que ambos andaban juntos a todos lados. La joven suspiró deseando una vez más y con todo su corazón que su plan funcionara.

Lo que ella no se imaginaba es que en la habitación de al lado el joven de cabello castaño se encontraba observando la misma fotografía recordando cosas que había creído extraviadas.

Seiya nunca se había llevado bien con su padre, pero en momentos como este le extrañaba; estaba muy consciente que si Mitsumasa estuviera vivo las cosas serían muy diferentes. Tal vez ni siquiera se habría acercado tanto a Saori en primer lugar. La niña había quedado desolada con la muerte de aquel a quien llamaba _abuelo_ y a Seiya le había roto el corazón ver que la habitual alegría con que llenaba la mansión había desaparecido y había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con ella, haciendo todo tipo de monerías con tal de verla sonreír de nuevo.

Por esa época había comenzado también su hermandad con Shun. El más joven de sus hermanos siempre le había parecido un niño llorón. Pero ahora sabía que detrás del frecuente llanto de su hermanito se escondía una intuición y una empatía sobre-desarrolladas, que llenaba sus sentidos y su mente, y de la que sólo podía escapar llorando.

Y es que la mansión Kido no había sido un lugar feliz para crecer. La señora Kido había muerto con el nacimiento de Shun, y ese había sido el punto de partida para la llegada de los otros chicos Kido: Hyoga, Shiryu y él mismo. Ikki, quien ya tenía suficiente edad para saber quiénes eran ellos y cómo habían llegado al mundo, sólo había fruncido el ceño y recibido a sus medio-hermanos con la cortesía que le habían enseñado como heredero de los Kido. Había pasado poco tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que ninguno de ellos tenía madre, y eso de alguna forma los había hecho aún más hermanos que el que hubieran sido engendrados por el mismo hombre.

Y cuando los chicos habían pensado que las cosas en casa se habían estabilizado, Mitsumasa los había sorprendido a todos con la llegada de una bebita. Seiya recordaba muy bien ese día; Ikki se había enojado muchísimo al ver que la recién llegada tenía casi la misma edad que su hermanito, y Mitsumasa sólo había respondido que la niña no era su hija, sino su ahijada, y que sería una Kido más.

Seiya se había sorprendido mucho cuando la niña había tomado su índice al presentársela y su padre sólo se había reído, y le había dicho – parece que le gustas a Saori, Seiya. Entonces, su nombre le había parecido lo más dulce del mundo y había sentido algo muy extraño en el estómago cuando Mitsumasa le había dicho que la niña no tenía a ninguno de sus padres, y que ahora los Kido eran lo único que tenía.

Seiya pensaba que su vida era complicada en ese entonces, había perdido a su madre, y entonces su ausente padre había aparecido, enviado a su medio-hermana mayor a una academia, y lo había traído con él a la mansión, donde había resultado que tenía 4 nuevos hermanos. Pero ellos era su familia, y podía ver a Seika en vacaciones. La niña, Saori-chan, pensó con cariño, estaba sola.

Sin embargo, la pequeña parecía tener un imán que los mantenía a todos girando a su alrededor; con una de sus sonrisas y pucheros hasta el gigante Tatsumi se ablandaba. Sus risas resonaban por toda la mansión, y era realmente agradable llegar a casa de la escuela y encontrarse con ella.

Todo cambió con la muerte de Mitsumasa. Las risas cesaron, Ikki se hizo aún más serio si eso fuera posible, y Seiya se sintió aún más perdido que cuando su madre había muerto. Ahora Tatsumi era responsable por ellos, mientras Ikki alcanzaba su mayoría de edad, y el mayordomo había dejado muy claro que la única Kido que le importaba era Saori. Ikki era el heredero, ella era la niña de la familia y los demás, eran sólo estorbo.

Así que mientras a Saori la educaban en casa, Hyoga y Shiryu habían pasado sin mucho alboroto sus años de adolescencia, manteniendo un bajo perfil, y adoptando los papeles que le correspondían dentro de la enorme maquinaria Kido. Pero él no era como sus hermanos, y por su carácter se sentía mejor pasando tiempo con los pequeños, en lugar de con sus hermanos mayores. Era por esto que existían fotos como la que tenía en las manos.

A sus 10 años, hacer feliz a Saori era lo único que le daba un norte, una razón a sus días. Y así fue por alrededor de 3 años, hasta que el día del cumpleaños número 10 de la niña Shun le sorprendió, diciéndole con su habitual ingenuidad que Saori era sólo una niña, y que no debía mirarla así. Seiya lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, y esa noche tras descubrir en fotos y videos que miraba a Saori de la misma forma en que Shiryu observaba a su novia Sunrei, decidió que era mejor ponerle un freno a esa cercanía. Y sencillamente se alejó de la niña.

Fue difícil. Y sin duda, Saori no se lo hizo más fácil. No fue sino hasta que ELLA llegó a su vida que la niña pareció aceptar que su onii-chan no quería nada más con ella.

**-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?**

El agudo grito de Saori lo sacó de sus recuerdos y los músculos protestaron al abandonar su estado de quietud para ir a averiguar qué había generado semejante reacción en la joven.

Al llegar al recibidor sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrar una escena que hacía mucho no veía: en un lado Shun con cara de resignación, mientras las pupilas de Saori irradiaban furia, y frente a ella, una joven con una sonrisa sarcástica que llenaba todo su rostro.

-También me alegra verte, pequeña Saori.

Una ardiente réplica se quemó en los labios de Saori, a la vez que Shun la halaba para llevarla a su habitación, mientras yo me acercaba para saludar a la recién llegada.

-Veo que las noticias vuelan con mucha rapidez en este barrio.

-Bueno, es difícil ignorar la llegada de 3 Kido, los fotógrafos casi no dejan entrar al edificio- me replicó ella con su habitual ironía- Y bien, ¿cuándo pensabas avisarme que habías regresado, querido Seiya?

-Bueno, esperaba al menos tener mi habitación presentable antes de…

Sus labios me tomaron por sorpresa, pero aún en mi asombro pude escuchar su respiración entrecortarse, y luego los rápidos pasos que precedieron al sonido de una puerta al golpearse.

-Veo que aún no le gusto a tu hermana- me dijo ella, dando por terminado nuestro beso- pero a ti si, ¿no?

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Esta chica no cambiaría nunca y era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Es bueno que seas nuestra vecina, Shaina.

SHAINA!

El nombre resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mientras caminaba en círculos por mi habitación (o al menos lo intentaba, en el desorden que predominaba era casi imposible), ¿qué hacía esa bruja aquí?

Un suave golpe se dejó oír en mi puerta; mi corazón saltó, ¿acaso era él que venía a pedirme excusas por mi lamentable comportamiento? Pero al abrir, sólo encontré a Shun con su mirada de ¿tienes algo que quieras decirme?

Suspiré dejándome caer al lado de mi cama; él, por su parte se sentó en ella y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza, jugando con mi cabello. Es una costumbre que tenemos desde pequeños, y es extraño pero en realidad así logra que toda mi rabia se vaya. Mi hermano definitivamente es alguien muy especial.

Mi vida sería mucho más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de él, pero no. De alguna forma mi vida siempre estuvo ligada a él, mi querido Seiya.

Dejo que mi mente vague hasta mis primeros recuerdos, que extrañamente son de él, no de mi abuelo. Son Seiya y sus castaños ojos animándome a que corra hasta él, ayudándome a montar en mi triciclo, comiéndose la comida que no me gustaba para que Tatsumi no me regañara.

Recuerdo que mi abuelo me contaba que en sus brazos habían sido los únicos en los que no había llorado cuando era bebé. Y cuando él murió, fue Seiya el único que pudo hacerme sonreír de nuevo, con sus tonterías.

Mi corazón se entristece recordando el día de mi décimo cumpleaños, me había preparado con esmero, esperando mostrarle que ya era una niña grande. Sonrío con amargura, ese momento no llegó nunca, ya que Seiya fue el único de los Kido que no asistió a mi fiesta.

Y ella fue la culpable. Shaina Ofiuco, una de las compañeras de Shiryu, había estado rondando nuestra casa desde varios días antes, y sofocando a Seiya, hasta que logró llevárselo aquel día.

Después de eso, todo cambió, Seiya dejó de estar tanto tiempo en casa y cuando estaba, ella se encontraba a su lado. Se suponía que no debía, pero escondida tras las puertas alcanzaba a ver las apasionadas muestras de amor que se daba la pareja. Esa bruja! Seiya era menor que ella, cómo podía!

Seiya y Shaina estuvieron tonteando, yendo y viniendo, por alrededor de 4 años, y justo cuando pensé que iba a tener mi oportunidad, cuando comenzaba a ser ya una señorita, y la sombra de Shaina Ofiuco se alejaba de Seiya, él decidió irse de la casa.

Eso fue devastador. ¿Así significaba la joven para él, que sin ella prefería no estar en casa?

6 años habían pasado desde entonces, en los que había tenido nulo contacto con él; la poca información que tenía era la que Shun me daba, y tampoco era mucha.

Mientras tanto, me había dedicado a crecer, a convertirme en una chica de la que él pudiera sentirse orgulloso, con la que él quisiera salir, y a la que él quisiera presentar, pero toda la inseguridad habían regresado con tan sólo verla en la puerta de su apartamento y el dolor al verlos besándose nuevamente había sido demasiado.

Comencé a sentir como brillantes lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, mientras sentía como Shun se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba. Debía estarle pareciendo una tonta; Shun sabía que a ella no le gustaba Shaina, pero seguro se preguntaba el por qué de esta reacción tan exagerada.

-Shun yo…

-Shhhh, no te preocupes, lo entiendo todo

Saori le miró fijamente, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Shun respondió a su mirada, con una amable sonrisa.

-Nos hemos mudado Saori, hemos salido de casa, es hora de seguir adelante.

El mundo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta para Saori, –Oh por dios, esto no puede estar pasando- pensó la joven mientras veía a Shun acercarse a su rostro. Su primer beso fue suave y muy tierno, pero la dejó temblando y completamente en shock, era Shun quien se lo había dado!

En ese momento, su puerta se abrió sin avisar, y un muy risueño Seiya entró en la habitación:

-Chicos, Shaina y yo iremos por comida, quieren…

Seiya se detuvo en seco, observando detenidamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos: una Saori temblorosa le observaba angustiada, mientras que Shun sentado a su lado, _muy a su lado, _le miraba con cierto desafío en sus ojos verdes.

-No necesitamos nada – le contestó el oji-verde- prepararé algo para Saori luego.

-Estás segura, Saori? – le preguntó a la chica, mirándola fijamente.

-Estaremos bien, onii-chan, digo, Seiya. No hay problema.

El joven los observó con atención, pero al no encontrar ninguna razón para quedarse, no tuvo más opción que salir de la habitación, sin poder sacar de su cuerpo esa horrible sensación que acababa de perderse algo.

Continuará

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: OMG! No supe cómo fue que llegué a esto, debe ser porque también amo a Shun aunque no tanto como a Seiya… vaya cliffhanger, lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado, prometo que todo se desenredará y tendrá un final feliz! Hasta la próxima!

_*Juego de palabras entre moving on (seguir adelante) y move in on (mudarse)_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._


	5. 4 KissuxShisu

**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**KISSUXSHISU**

Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Mi oportunidad de salir corriendo de la habitación había pasado y ahora lo único que me quedaba era dar media vuelta y enfrentarme a Shun.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban con comprensión y también con algo más, que no pude descifrar ya que no fui capaz de sostener su mirada más allá de unos segundos. En ese momento sentí como su mano pasaba de mi cabeza a mi rostro, y tomaba mi mandíbula para obligarme a mirarlo nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos que hablar de esto ahora.

Y en un instante se había convertido nuevamente del hombre que acababa de darme mi primer beso a mi cómplice de por vida, halándome hasta la cocina a preparar algo rápido de comer para poder seguir ordenando el apartamento.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, entre música y muchas risas ya que lo primero que hicimos fue conectar el equipo y poner nuestros cds favoritos a todo volumen (o bueno al máximo que nos permitieron los vecinos); era un gran cambio poder escuchar nuestras canciones sin tener que escondernos de Tatsumi, quien pensaba que el rock no era apropiado para una niña de mi posición.

Para cuando Seiya regresó (sin Shaina afortunadamente), el 80% del apartamento estaba listo y sus ojos se mostraron avergonzados porque sólo faltaba su habitación.

-Rayos chicos, podrían haberme esperado – dijo aún en la puerta.

-No te preocupes Seiya, fue muy divertido ordenar todo- le respondí, tratando de acostumbrarme a la vibración en mis labios cuando decía su nombre- Shun y yo la pasamos muy bien – terminé mientras miraba a mi hermanito, quien me guiñó el ojo felizmente.

-Bueno – dijo Seiya, frunciendo un poco el sueño- al menos recordé traer esto.

Dos gigantescas bolsas aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos.

OMG no podía creer que él aún lo recordara!

En su primer día de escuela Shun había regresado impresionado con la cantidad de comida que había allí afuera y me había traído un poco de su almuerzo para que probara, y cuando habíamos corrido a preguntarle a Seiya qué era esa delicia él sólo había podido mirarnos sorprendidos porque nunca habíamos probado la comida rápida.

No era nuestra culpa. Hasta ese día en el instituto Shun sólo había conocido la comida de la mansión (siempre gourmet) y a mí me educaban maestros en casa, pero por un momento nos sentimos avergonzados y le pedimos que no les dijera nada a nuestros hermanos mayores.

Para sellar el trato él nos había traído una gran cubeta de alitas de pollo apanado que habíamos comido a escondidas de Tatsumi.

Desde entonces se habían convertido en nuestro snack favorito, así como en nuestro secreto.

Y ahora en la primera cena en nuestro nuevo apartamento :D

Sentada sobre una mullida alfombra, escuchando buena música y comiendo alitas de pollo en compañía de mis seres más queridos, me sentí feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez esto saldría bien a pesar de todo.

Pero comencé a dudarlo nuevamente cuando me di cuenta que Seiya no era capaz de sostener mi mirada por mucho tiempo, y Shun me miraba con algo más que su habitual cariño.

-Estoy cansada, me voy a acostar- dije levantándome en medio de una historia que contaba Seiya.

Pude sentir su asombro al darles la espalda mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, pero era demasiado lo que había pasado en el día como para poder lidiar con ello…

…..

Pude ver el asombro en los ojos de Seiya mientras veía como Saori le dejaba con la palabra en la boca…

-Que descanses entonces- dijo, frunciendo el ceño- bueno, supongo que está en realidad muy cansada. La decoración les quedó genial.

-Oh, bueno, apenas ordenamos, de la decoración me encargaré luego.

-¿Un nuevo proyecto para la estrella de la línea de diseño Kido?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos Shun, ¿en realidad pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta que esa nueva franquicia no había sido precisamente idea de Ikki? Esos diseños gritan tu nombre a leguas de distancia.

Ahora era mi turno para estar asombrado, no pensé que nadie se diera cuenta de mi pequeña incursión en el mundo Kido, era algo que ni siquiera Saori sabía, porque sin duda habría querido involucrarse también.

-Vaya, no pongas esa cara de asombro, hermanito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Y no era mentira, pude sentir esas oleadas de orgullo, frente a algo que siempre me había parecido vergonzoso. Tras un corto abrazo y un fuerte apretón de manos, decidí que era el momento de que Seiya lo supiera, siendo como era una de las personas que mejor me conocía y aún así me apreciaba.

-Hermano, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

….

El sol comenzó a entrar muy temprano a través de la ventana en la que aún no había puesto cortinas causándole un enorme dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco los recuerdos de los días anteriores empezaron a dar vueltas en su mente, incluso antes que fuera consciente de estar siquiera despierto…

Lluvia… Saori en su cama… Saori preparándole el desayuno… Mudándose con Saori… Encontrándose con Shaina… Saori y su mal genio… Shun y su confesión…

SHUN! SAORI!

Y entonces salió corriendo de su habitación, tropezándose en el camino con varias de sus cajas aún en el piso para llegar al comedor mascullando maldiciones. Allí sus hermanos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Buenos días- dijo en voz baja, aún adolorido.

-Buenos días hermano – le respondió Shun, divertido.

-Buenos días Seiya, ¿quieres desayunar?

-Sí, estaría bien.

-Déjame te sirvo- dijo Saori, levantándose de la mesa

-No, no te preocupes lo haré yo- dijo él al tiempo que se acercaba a la cocina, para encontrarse ambos en la puerta.

Shun sonrió, viendo como luchaban amigablemente por entrar primero a la cocina, antes de sugerir:

-¿Por qué no lo hacen juntos?

Seiya y Saori giraron parar mirarlo sorprendidos, uno blanco como la leche, y la otra sonrojada cual rosa, definitivamente se veían muy tiernos juntos.

-Digo, servir el desayuno, ¿o acaso en qué pensaban?

Una bola de heno pasó por el comedor…

- O.O cómo pueden tener la mente tan sucia! Sobre todo tú Saori! Deberían sentirse avergonzados! Los dejo, tengo que recoger más cosas en casa!

-Espera Shun, necesito hablar contigo! – dijo Saori, aún apenada.

El joven oji-verde sonrió tiernamente al ver los avergonzados ojos de su hermanita, y se acercó para mirarla fijamente antes de decirle:

-No te preocupes, hablaremos cuando vuelva, tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer hoy.

La protesta murió en los labios de Saori al ver como Shun salía casi corriendo del apartamento, mientras su hermano mayor le miraba con atención: ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? Bueno después de lo que el joven le había dicho la noche anterior, Seiya suponía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por su parte, entonces, ¿tenía algo que ver con la chica?

Sintiendo que la miraban fijamente, Saori levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos achocolatados del joven mientras una pregunta flotaba muda entre ellos…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La joven terminó de entrar rápidamente en la cocina, aprovechando el breve momento de confusión. Con las manos temblando un poco comenzó a organizar la vajilla para servirle el desayuno a Seiya mientras este sentía como su corazón latía a mil.

¿Acaso Shun tenía razón? Pensó, recordando la charla que habían mantenido la noche anterior.

…

-Realmente creo que si estás enamorado y no hay ningún obstáculo infranqueable, deberías apostarlo todo por amor.

Seiya miró fijamente hacia afuera, tratando de asimilar todo lo que su hermano le había dicho, y pensando en cómo, de alguna manera, se asemejaba a su propia situación.

-En estos momentos, lo que piense o diga la gente está empezando a dejar de importarme, aunque aún no del todo… por eso prefiero empezar por casa…

…

… bueno, en realidad empecé por esa otra persona…

Las palabras de Shun llegaron cual fantasmas, colándose en su mente. Al menos él ya sabía que era correspondido, y juntos podrían luchar contra el mundo si era necesario. Una certeza que él no tenía, porque, ¿y si Saori en realidad lo quería sólo como hermano?

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos, rápidamente escaneo la habitación detectando pequeños trozos por doquier, y los pies descalzos de la chica sobre el tapete.

-Quédate quieta Saori, espera un momento y te traeré algo para que no te cortes.

-Lo siento….

Entonces, la mirada del joven subió hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la chica, anegados en lágrimas, y sólo eso bastó para que su preocupación por los vidrios rotos se fuera al piso.

-Oye – le dijo mientras se acercaba con cuidado – no es para tanto, sólo es un vaso- finalizó, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.

En ese momento se quedó paralizado. Azul contra café. Los ojos de ella reflejando la misma angustia y confusión que él sentía. Pero también reflejando el mismo anhelo…

Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, se inclinó, deteniéndose sólo un momento para pedir un mudo permiso. Una breve sonrisa de parte de la chica le confirmó que podía seguir avanzando. Y en un segundo aquello que siempre había deseado, pero que se había prohibido a sí mismo hace tanto tiempo finalmente pasó.

Sus labios aún sabían al chocolate del desayuno, y respondían tímidamente ante su presión, mientras su mano pasaba de la barbilla a la cintura atrayéndola más a su lado. Un suspiro se escapó entre ambos, tiempo suficiente para que el aire llegara a su mente y los hiciera separarse.

Rápidamente Seiya escaneó la situación, la respiración acelerada y los labios inflamados de Saori le ponían nervioso, pero cuando llegó a sus ojos ella esquivó avergonzada su mirada, llenando de rubor sus mejillas…

… Acaso este había sido…

…

… Mi primer beso de verdad.

Debo admitir que me sentía angustiada por lo que había pasado con Shun el día anterior, pero eso, no era nada comparado con esto.

Logré reunir el valor suficiente para mirarle a la cara, y ahora, ¿qué iba a pasar?

Continuará.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, en primer lugar mil disculpas por la exagerada demora en la actualización, por un tiempo no supe cómo salirme del embrollo que yo misma había creado, pero sus constantes reviews y recordatorios obligaron a mi cabeza a ser creativa de nuevo, am y creo que no estuvo nada mal, ¿verdad? En segundo lugar, mis excusas también por un capítulo con tantos saltos en puntos de vista, espero que no haya sido muy complicado de leer. El título "KissuxShisu" está inspirado en la serie KissxSis, un ecchi bastante divertido, y con una trama remotamente parecida a lo que terminó siendo este capítulo. En el próximo episodio finalmente aparecerá nuestro querido Julián. Estoy muy emocionada con el tráiler del juego para PSP de Omega, y con todo lo que está pasando en la serie, no dejo de lado la posibilidad de escribir algo sobre Aria y Edén, o Soma y Sonia :P pero por otro lado también estoy atrapada en "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sólo espero que se me prenda el bombillo para escribir algo sobre Peeta y Katniss, y también con los personajes de "Once Upon a Time". Pero ahora lo que sigue es actualizar "Querido Diario", ya que después de terminar esta versión de Sailor Moon Classic, le toca el turno a Sailor Moon R-II y S :P ah sí, y finalmente en 15 días hay convención así que ya publicaré en mi dA fotos con todas las cosas que esperó comprar, el cosplay en pareja que estoy preparando y los cosplay que espero que haya. Octubre es un mes tan friki! Hasta la próxima!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Escribir fanfiction NO es una actividad de lucro (al menos para las que no somos E.L. James) y generalmente nos aleja de lo que sí produce lucro. _


	6. 5 Forbidden

**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**FORBIDDEN**

El nerviosismo era visible en sus ojos, ¿acaso mi inexperiencia era igual de obvia?

Para cuando el arrepentimiento había comenzado a aparecer en ellos, yo ya había decidido mi siguiente jugada…

_El sonrojo en sus mejillas me decía que era verdad, éste había sido su primer beso… sin embargo, el arrepentimiento que comenzaba a llenar mi mente desapareció cuando volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos… _

Fue una experiencia mágica, aún más maravillosa que nuestro primer beso. Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, mientras yo trataba de decirle cuánto significaba para mí…

-Saori, espera- dijo él.

-No, no quiero, no puedo!

-Espera, detente!

Sus manos me sostuvieron fuertemente, y la presión de sus dedos sobre mis brazos me obligó a mirarle. Su respiración entrecortada, su pecho subiendo y bajando, todo hablaba de una emoción mucho más fuerte de lo esperado… y sus ojos… me hablaban de un profundo dolor y de todos los peros que podrían ocurrírsele.

Le devolví el agarre, tomando su cara entre mis manos, obligándole a mirarme fijamente, mientras le decía:

-NO ME IMPORTA, LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÉS PENSANDO, LAS EXCUSAS QUE TE ESTÉS INVENTANDO, NO ME IMPORTAN. TE AMO Y SÉ QUE SIENTES LO MISMO POR MÍ.

En ese momento, sus ojos volvieron a su habitual castaño cálido, y sus brazos me envolvieron en un profundo abrazo.

_Y en ese instante, con sus manos aferrándose a mi cuello, me sentí de nuevo en casa… donde a pesar de todo ella era mi princesa y yo su caballero de brillante armadura… una casa donde nuestro amor era PROHIBIDO._

…

Un silencio inusual reinaba en el apartamento cuando Shun regresó.

-Que bueno, finalmente estos dos han dejado de pelear- pensó el oji-verde.

Sin embargo, el alivio momentáneo fue reemplazado rápidamente por la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a sus dos "hermanos" arrunchados en el sillón viendo la televisión.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme qué es lo que sucede?

Saori enmudeció de la pena, mientras trataba de esconderse en el pecho de Seiya. El joven por su parte sólo pude decir:

-Nos lo vamos a tomar con calma, Shun. Espero lo mismo de ti.

El chico sonrió, contento de ver a sus seres más queridos juntos, a la vez que daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación. Entre más alejado estuviera de ellos sería lo mejor, para su propio bienestar.

Mientras, en la sala, Saori luchaba contra el impulso de contarle a Seiya lo que había sucedido con Shun.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Es que Shun…

-No te preocupes por él

-Pero es que…

-Estuvimos conversando ayer, y él mantendrá nuestro secreto, después de todo, él también está ocupado arreglando su vida amorosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, si mal no estoy, la salida rápida de hoy era un desayuno de reconciliación.

Saori se removió incómoda, sin entender, entonces ¿por qué Shun la había besado? Tendría que hablar con él pronto.

Malinterpretando el silencio de la joven, Seiya sólo acató a abrazarla de nuevo y muy profundamente; abrumada por su cercanía Saori le miró, perdiéndose por un momento en sus ojos castaños.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Ella asintió, entregándose de nuevo a sus dulces labios. Todo iba a salir bien. Tenía que ser así.

…

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí…

-Así que la chiquilla te rechazó de nuevo Julián, no puedo creerlo.

-No te rías, no veo que hayas tenido mucho avance con Seiya.

-Bueno, al menos a él no le da por dejar su casa para alejarse de mí.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, Shaina.

La heredera de la casa Ofiuco miró divertida al joven Solo, cada vez más frustrado y alejado de la fortuna Kido.

-No te preocupes, es sólo cuestión de seguirlo intentando.

Julián suspiró, tomando el teléfono para enviar el centésimo ramo de rosas. Esperaba que esta vez no le fueran devueltas hechas trizas.

…

Los días fueron pasando, y Saori comenzó con sus clases, todo un nuevo mundo para ella. Verse de pronto rodeada de gente, interesada en lo que ella tenía para ofrecer al mundo, más allá del dinero que heredaría, le hizo darse cuenta de lo afortunada que era.

Sin embargo, no todo era alegría para la joven. Estando afuera, en el mundo real, parecía que era inevitable encontrarse en cada esquina con Julián Solo…

-¿Te puedo acompañar a un café?

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-¿Necesitas ayuda para cargar tus cosas?

Pero de alguna manera, Seiya siempre parecía surgir de la nada para alejar al joven heredero de ella.

-Déjala en paz! – Le había dicho una vez, quizás con más furia de la que debería mostrar un hermano.

-¿O qué harás?

El puño de Seiya cruzó veloz el espacio que había entre ambos, sin llegar a tocar a Julián, quien quedó pálido del susto.

-La próxima vez no será una advertencia Julián, aléjate de Saori-dijo tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándosela de allí.

Los claros ojos del joven relampaguearon con furia, antes de murmurar:

-Me las pagarás, Seiya Kido.

Mientras se alejaba de allí.

…

El silencio de Seiya era intimidante, prueba de su enojo, sin embargo, al llegar al edificio, Saori se atrevió a hablarle finalmente.

-¿Crees que eso era necesario?

-¿Tú no? Ese tipo no entiende una negativa, ya me está fastidiando, nunca puedo darte una sorpresa porque él siempre está merodeando cerca de ti.

Saori le sonrió tiernamente, mientras se aseguraba que no había nadie cerca para acercársele y colgarse de su cuello.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Cómo cual?

-Como esta- dijo él, sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

La emoción de Saori fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos tacones acercándose; aún con el brillo en sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas, la joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos maliciosos ojos oliva.

…

Tenía que haber alguna explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Seiya y esa chica… tan cerca! No podía ser posible! Y acaso era eso, una caja de joyería?

Intencionalmente acentuó el sonido de sus _stilettos_ para ver la reacción de la pareja, la repentina rigidez de Seiya y los nervios de Saori lo confirmaban…

Aquí estaba pasando algo raro.

Continuará!

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Feliz Año! Ettoooo, sí, sé que ya estamos llegando a Marzo (OMG!) pero esta es la primera actualización del 2013, :P sí, sé que fue mucha espera para algo tan corto, pero a partir del próximo capítulo todo se precipitará un poco! MxC está planeado para 11 capítulos (incluyendo prólogo y epílogo) así que vamos por la mitad, en el siguiente vernos el mayor _cliffhanger_ de la historia espero que les guste! Y gracias por seguir acompañándome!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Escribir fanfiction NO es una actividad de lucro (al menos para las que no somos E.L. James) y generalmente nos aleja de lo que sí produce lucro. _


	7. 6 Escándalo

**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**ESCÁNDALO**

El ambiente en la biblioteca de los Kido se sentía tan pesado, que incluso podría pensarse en cortarlo con un cuchillo. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en la cabeza de la familia, pero en ese instante Ikki sólo miraba la primera plana del periódico, sus nudillos casi blancos de la fuerza con la que sostenía el papel.

Shun miraba nervioso a su hermano mayor, esperando su castigo, después de todo él había sido quien había alentado a sus hermanos.

Seiya y Saori mientras tanto, evitaban mirarse el uno al otro, cada uno demasiado molesto consigo mismo como para soportar la mirada del otro. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de caer en una trampa tan tonta?

El sonido de la silla al moverse los sobresaltó a todos y finalmente el rostro de Ikki asomó tras el papel.

-Buena la han armado ustedes dos. En estas circunstancias la única opción es adelantar las cosas. Tatsumi, prepara una rueda de prensa, es mejor comenzar con los preparativos- dijo el joven, lanzando el periódico a sus espaldas, mientras salía de la sala.

Los tres más jóvenes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

Frente a ellos el periódico caía, dejando ver una foto borrosa y un gran titular: ESCÁNDALO! LA RELACIÓN INCESTUOSA EN LA FAMILIA KIDO"

_Quince días antes…_

La emoción de Saori fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos tacones acercándose; aún con el brillo en sus ojos y el rubor en sus mejillas, la joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos maliciosos ojos oliva.

-Vaya chicos, no esperaba encontrármelos por aquí.

-¿Por qué no, Shaina? Después de todo, vivimos aquí- dijo Seiya, colocándose protectoramente delante de Saori, consciente de lo molesta que era para la chica la presencia de la heredera de Ofiuco.

-Si bueno, me refiero a que este lugar es algo solitario, ¿no les parece?- comentó la joven, sus ojos brillando en sarcasmo.

-eh, bueno- dijo Saori titubeando- es el lugar perfecto para tomar las fotos para mi clase- concluyó mostrándole a la mujer su cámara.

Shaina frunció el ceño, esa chica no la convencía. Algo demasiado raro estaba pasando allí, pero ante la seria mirada que Seiya le estaba dedicando, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

-Bueno, espero que te vaya bien con las fotos. Nos vemos otro día, Seiya- dijo, acercándose para darle un beso de despedida.

Uno demasiado cerca de su boca, según Saori.

La joven no pudo evitar amargarse el resto de la tarde, a pesar que el joven sólo le repetía que Shaina no significaba nada para él.

Desde ese día, Saori empezó a sentirse incómoda, por todo lugar donde pasaban los dos, parecía que siempre se encontraban a alguien, ya fuera Shaina, ya fuera Julián, el único momento en que podían estar verdaderamente juntos era en casa, y aún así, en cuanto llegaba Shun, ellos se separaban apenados.

-_Esto de mantener una relación a escondidas es más complicado de lo que me imaginaba-_ pensaba la chica agobiada.

La fuerza del mundo real iba haciendo daños en su incipiente relación, llevando hasta el límite a la joven Kido, mientras que por su parte, Seiya trataba de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible, aunque fuera complicado. Hasta ese día…

La rabia hizo que Saori entrara a su edificio sin siquiera saludar a los porteros; detrás de ella, Seiya corría, tratando desesperadamente de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Saori, espera, escúchame!

Al fin pudo alcanzarla en la entrada al elevador, la chica trataba por todos los medios de evitar su mirada, segura de que si lo veía no podría contener las lágrimas… ahora no sólo era con Shaina? Tenía que aguantarse a sus compañeras también?

-Por favor, Saori- dijo él, sosteniéndola fuertemente por los hombros, y obligándola a mirarlo- no te pongas así, Miho es solamente una vieja conocida.

-Y aún así, tiene más derecho que yo de abrazarte y besarte en plena calle, mientras yo sólo puedo mirar hacia otro lado.

Seiya suspiró, desde el principio había supuesto que esto se convertiría en un problema para Saori, después de todo, ella era aún muy joven, sin duda quería poder salir de la mano con su novio, y poder presumírselo a sus amigas.

-Lo siento, Saori, no puedo evitarlo. Esto es todo lo que puedo darte por ahora.

La chica lo miró con pena, todo era su culpa, así que no eran sus hermosos ojos castaños los que tenían que estar invadidos con esa tristeza.

-No, discúlpame tú, son mis celos los que se salen de control.

Seiya le sonrió mientras la atraía y se fundían en un cerrado abrazo. Saori sonrió de regreso y levantó su rostro.

En sólo unos segundos, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, sin que sus protagonistas pudieran notar el clic de una cámara cerca a ellos…

_Una semana después…_

-Estás segura que vas a hacerlo, Shaina? Ellos podrían saber que fuiste tú.

-No me importa, Julián! Esa mocosa no se va a quedar con él… además, es algo horrible eso que tienen, debe acabarse ya!

-Está bien, te pondré entonces en contacto con algunos periodistas…

_De regreso al presente…_

El gran salón de la mansión Kido estaba lleno de periodistas, desde los periódicos amarillistas, hasta los serios economistas, todos estaban atentos al pronunciamiento de la familia frente a la situación que había estallado ese mismo día. La familia Kido era muy poderosa, y generalmente estaba ajena a escándalos, pero este solo, una relación entre dos miembros del clan, cubría por completo cualquier otro que no hubieran tenido.

Se hizo un gran silencio en la sala al abrirse la puerta y entrar los integrantes de la familia: Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya, Shun y Saori, acompañados de Tatsumi y los abogados.

-Muy buenos días a todos y gracias por su asistencia-comenzó Tatsumi, como portavoz de la familia- el señor Kido comenzará con un anuncio, seguido de los abogados de la familia, y finalizaremos con una ronda de preguntas.

Saori miraba al piso mortificada, mientras Ikki se acercaba al micrófono, su hermano mayor no les había explicado mayor cosa, y había sido prácticamente obligada a asistir y poner la cara.

-Muy buenos días- saludó Ikki- en vista de las fotos que han sido publicadas el día de hoy, nos hemos visto forzados a convocar esta rueda de prensa- dijo seriamente, mientras observaba amenazadoramente al periodista de dicha publicación, quien trataba de hundirse lo más que podía en su silla.

-Siendo este un asunto tan delicado, que afecta el buen nombre de la familia, hemos decidido dar a conocer una información hasta el momento privada, y que esperaba mantenerse así hasta el momento preciso, para esto, les dejo con nuestro abogado.

-Muchas gracias, joven Ikki. Buenos días a todos, a continuación voy a hacer público un fragmento del testamento del difunto señor Mitsumasa Kido, el cual aclarará cualquier malentendido que pudiera haber provocado la publicación de estas fotos, que han atentado contra la privacidad de la familia- dijo el abogado, mirando nuevamente al periodista.

"… _finalmente, yo, Mitsumasa Kido, quiero establecer como mi última voluntad, mi deseo de que la joven Saori de Athenas permanezca reconocida como miembro de la familia, bajo el apellido Kido, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, momento en el cual le deben ser regresado los bienes de su familia que fueron puestos a mi cuidado._

_Además, honrando el acuerdo que hice con su difunto padre, sello el compromiso entre la joven y mi hijo Seiya, el cual asegurará el cuidado de ambas familias"._

El asombro se vio en las miradas de todos, ¿era acaso verdad, la joven Saori Kido era en realidad la heredera de la monarquía griega, derrocada hace tanto tiempo, y a quien todos creían perdida?

¿Y además, estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el joven Seiya?

Los murmullos llenaban el salón, así como el sonido del flash de las cámaras y las teclas de los celulares, mientras cada uno de los periodistas trataba de ser el primero en dar la exclusiva; la llegada de Ikki al micrófono llamó nuevamente al silencio.

-Hasta el momento, habíamos respetado la última voluntad de mi padre, manejando la situación de Saori como algo interno, sin embargo, frente a la situación presentada, no podíamos, bajo ninguna excusa, dejar que su buen nombre y el de nuestra familia se viera afectado por chismes maliciosos y sin fundamento, por lo que decidimos hacer esta información pública, a pesar que faltan algunos meses para que Saori alcance su mayoría de edad.

-Nuestro abogado contestará todas las preguntas que puedan tener. Nosotros-dijo mirando a sus hermanos- nos retiramos, y agradeceríamos no tener que ser puestos nuevamente en una situación tan embarazosa.

Una vez terminada la intervención de Ikki, los 5 chicos fueron saliendo, dejando atrás el infierno de periodistas.

En la pequeña sala familiar les esperaban algunos tragos, necesarios para poder superar este momento tan incómodo:

-Y cuándo, cuándo pensabas decirme la verdad sobre mi origen?- dijo Saori, temblorosa

-Tal como lo decía papá en su testamento, era necesario esperar a tu mayoría de edad, Saori, para que pudieras estar segura, sin que nadie pudiera sacarte de la casa Kido. La antigua monarquía griega tiene aún muchos enemigos, y de hecho, nos hemos arriesgado mucho emitiendo esta información.

-Y entonces qué pasará ahora?- dijo Seiya, preocupado.

-Ahora, para que Saori pueda seguir siendo protegida por el imperio Kido, no nos queda más opción que… acelerar la boda.

Saori y Seiya se miraron fijamente, entendiendo por primera vez que lo que para ellos era una locura, en realidad era algo mucho más serio. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, porque después de todo… iban a casarse!

**CONTINUARÁ**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Por fin! Después de 3 meses de actualizar, y un año y 1 mes de comenzar la historia, aquí está el cliffhanger prometido. Para crear el trasfondo de Saori me inspiré un poco en la leyenda de Anastasia, y teniendo en cuenta que la monarquía griega si fue derrocada, aquí tenemos a una princesa en el exilio, y a un rico heredero, quienes deben casarse para proteger sus intereses mutuos (o al menos eso pensaba el señor Kido cuando hizo su testamento), de aquí nace el título de la historia "Matrimonio por conveniencia" y con este capítulo llegamos al nudo de la trama. Espero que les guste el resto! Hasta el próximo capítulo, donde tendremos boda!

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._


End file.
